1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type, off-road vehicle having a storage receptacle and a novel frame structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a saddle type, off-road vehicle having a saddle type seat similar to a motorcycle, a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels each provided with a balloon type, ultra low-pressure tire, a relatively large storage receptacle provided on a rear portion of the vehicle and a novel frame structure well suited for demanding, work-related activities.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are many known saddle type, off-road vehicles, including many three and four wheeled vehicles. These known vehicles are normally equipped with balloon type, ultra low-pressure tires for traveling through and over many different terrains. Further, these vehicles have been used for recreational as well as farming activities because of their great ability to travel over many different terrains.
One known saddle type, four wheeled vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,865. The frame of this known vehicle includes many members so that the vehicle has a strong structure suitable for performing the above discussed activities. Such known frame structure is, however, rather complex to assemble through welding and the like because it includes many members, and substantially increases the vehicle's overall weight.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the above-discussed problems and disadvantages of known saddle type, off-road vehicles.